


Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy!Steve, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a request I got from Tumblr) They are eating dinner with their child, and the reader tells the child to eat their veggies as they go to wash the plates. Reader has finished. Reader comes back to see Steve with a mouthful of vegetables and the child smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

“But _mama,_ ” you daughter whines.

At the table in the dining room, your child pleads to be excuse. Her fingers grip the chair. She swings her legs, which aren’t long enough to touch the floor.

You look at Steve, who is sitting across from you. His face conforms in sympathy. His shoulder shrugs.

With your hand upon hers, you say sternly but gently, “You will not leave this table until all the vegetables are off your plate.” 

“ _Daddy_.”

Steve smiles, holds her other hand. “Do what your mommy says, (Y/D/N).”

The girl crosses her arms, eyebrows furrowing. Her long, blonde hair swims over her shoulders then falls in front. 

You stand up then kiss the top of her head. “Give me the dirty dishes; I’ll clean them.”

Steve hands you his plate, his silverware. He helps stack the plates, and you place the forks and spoons on top. Then, after you rub his arm, you enter the kitchen and start washing them. As you work, you hear Steve and your child talking; their conversation is too faint to understand.

The dishes are easy, fast to clean since the remaining food is still fresh. The green and yellow sponge removes effortlessly. Soap suds cling to your hands. The hot water burns, fingertips hurt, so you turn on the cold. The comfortable water finishes the job; ketchup and soap swirls down the drain. 

After putting the silverware in the drainer, you hear the plates smack as you place them to dry. You grab a hand towel and dry off. You walk back to the dining room, drape the towel over a chair. Behind Steve’s back, you see the vegetables are gone.

"(Y/D/N), you ate them! I’m proud of you!“ you exclaim. You squat down and hug her.

She just smiles and looks at her daddy. A giggle escapes.

Looking to know what’s so funny, you find Steve’s cheeks full of food. Your eyebrow lifts. " _Steve_." You’re annoyed but how could you be mad for long? He looks like a chipmunk, and you can’t help but laugh. No way could you be angry over his kind heart.

He frowns, apologetic and guilty. He chews as you run your fingers through his hair.

“See, mama. All the veggies are off my plate,” she says with a smirk in her voice. She displays her empty plate.

Still looking at him, you reply, “Yes, I can see that. Go to your room, baby girl. Your daddy and I need to talk.”


End file.
